Intoxicated
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Nada se comparaba con aquello que sentiste la primera vez que viste a Scorpius Malfoy por los pasillos esa noche, era indescifrable y no pudiste evitar sentirte atraído por su belleza etérea. Que fascinante era para ti, pero a la vez, que invisible eras para él. -Fic especial para Halloween.
1. Parte I: Atracción

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

* * *

 _"Si todo pereciera y él quedara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él"_

 _Emily Brontë_

* * *

 **Intoxicated**

 **Parte I:** **Atracción**

La radiante luz de la luna iluminaba el oscuro cielo sobre el ministerio de magia con un matiz purpura, dando aires tenebrosos e intimidantes al ambiente gris que te rodeaba; apresuraste el paso mientras caminabas a rastras por las desoladas calles del Londres muggle, una que otra persona de paso te dirigía miradas curiosas cuestionando tu cordura, al fin y al cabo, no era normal ver a un chico tan joven caminando sin compañía a tan altas horas de la noche.

Habías culminado tus años en Hogwarts hace tres meses, dejando detrás una pequeña parte de tu infancia dando lugar a la madurez que implicaba tu reciente edad. Te encontrabas indeciso sobre cómo dirigir el siguiente paso en tu vida y aunque tus familiares constantemente expresaran su preocupación a ti poco te importaba, eras joven y tu atención se centraba en otros temas, tenías un apartamento para ti solo y una lechuza llamada Venus que reclamaba tu atención a diario. Estabas tan distraído con tus pensamientos preguntándote lo que le dirías a tu padre al momento de llegar al ministerio y que éste te reprochara por tu impuntualidad, que no pensaste en observar el semáforo de la calle creyendo que no sería importante debido a la tan tardía hora.

 _Grave error._

Un carro muggle casi te lleva por delante si no es por tu repentino impulso de retroceder a prisas.

—¡Demonios, niño! ¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Maldición!— gritó el viejo muggle con el ceño fruncido reprochándote con la mirada.

" _No soy un niño"_ Fue lo primero que cruzó tu mente y volteaste los ojos al escucharlo, ya habías cumplido la mayoría de edad y aunque la mirada del viejo te expresara lo contrario, tenías la suficiente madurez y conciencia para vigilar tus pasos.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído— le dijiste levantando la mano en señal de disculpa.

—Eso pude notarlo— refunfuñó. Ignoraste sus palabras y retomaste el camino.

Al llegar a Whitehall y encontrar la cabina telefónica entraste y en un segundo las solitarias calles desaparecieron de tu vista y la gloria del ministerio te rodeó repentinamente. Alisaste tu traje pasando tus palmas por tu pecho y arreglaste la corbata torcida colocándola en su respectivo lugar, ajustaste alrededor de tus orejas la incómoda y elaborada mascara plateada que Lily te había regalado para la ocasión, insistiendo en que haría resaltar tus ojos verde esmeralda y le daría un aire místico a tu rostro.

El ministerio estaba repleto, mezclado de docenas de personas bellamente vestidas ocultas detrás de ingeniosas máscaras sosteniendo copas de vino y champaña; los alrededores estaban decorados con telas color dorado y negro y miles de velas brillantes flotando alrededor. Era una vista magistral, completamente diferente a la monótona vista de la sede de trabajo. _"La mascarade"_ era una celebración tradicional que se remontaba a siglos pasados bajo influencia del ministerio francés, era toda una gala reservada para los más influyentes del mundo mágico, no había mayor honor que ser invitado a disfrutar de las dichosas sorpresas que una celebración tan enigmática ofrecía bajo sus puertas; y por supuesto tu padre, el gran Harry Potter, héroe de todos los héroes y salvador de la comunidad mágica había sido invitado junto a su extensa familia.

Tu suerte no podía estar más presente y ser más satisfactoria.

* * *

 _Era fin de semana y como ya era tradición semana tras semana toda la familia se reunía a compartir en la Madriguera a la hora del almuerzo. No eras el principal admirador de esas reuniones, preferías quedarte en tu apartamento alimentando a Venus o leyendo algún artículo del Profeta, pero tu madre te mataría si se enteraba de tu ausencia._

 _Estaban sentados en la mesa principal del comedor, todos reían por un chiste sin sentido que había mencionado James, el cual se regocijaba galante por su ingenio. Tú lo miraste aburrido considerando su chiste tedioso, tal vez era ser aguafiestas en comparación con otros, pero no serias hipócrita al reírte tan falsamente de algo tan soso junto como tu familia estaba haciendo en ese momento. Los observaste por un segundo, pasando tu mirada por cada rostro familiar y comprendiendo las grandes diferencias que tenías entre todos los miembros de tu familia._

— _Harry, ¿Recibiste la invitación del ministerio?_ — _pregunto tía Hermione curiosa apartando su plato ya vacío a un lado._

— _Si_ — _asintió tu padre dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a tu madre._ — _Pero todavía no hemos tomado una decisión._

— _¡Yo quiero ir!_ — _exclamó Lily dando un pequeño salto de emoción en su asiento y James a tu lado asintió animadamente varias veces con la boca llena._ — _Es increíble que nos hayan invitado. ¡No podemos perdernos esta oportunidad!_

— _Es verdad, Harry_ — _dijo tío Ron._ — _Solo eligen a los mejores de los mejores, ¡Y nos eligieron a nosotros!_

— _Harry, creo que Ron tiene razón. No podemos perder esta oportunidad_ — _le dijo Ginny acariciando su mano._

— _¿Qué opinas tú, Al? Has estado en silencio durante todo el almuerzo._

— _No quiero asistir a una estúpida fiesta_ — _te encogiste de hombres y pudiste notar por el rabillo del ojo como tu hermana te fulminaba con la mirada._

— _Tú nunca quieres hacer nada_ — _susurró James por lo bajo, pero pudiste escucharlo claramente por la cercanía de sus asientos._

 _Mientras varios miembros de tu familia preferían visibilidad a ti te gustaba pasar desapercibido; mientras menos atención te dirigieran, mucho mejor. Nunca resaltaste en todo tiempo en Hogwarts, los primeros años tanto el alumnado como los profesores esperaban grandes cosas de ti, pero luego de muchos intentos y fracasos se dieron cuenta que nunca serías igual a tu padre ni a tus bulliciosos hermanos. Para empezar, fuiste seleccionado a Slytherin a diferencia de la tradición de la familia de estar en Gryffindor, no eras bueno volando y detestabas el Quidditch, nunca fuiste buenos en transformaciones ni en defensa contra las artes oscuras, es más, tu pasión te llevaba al cuidado de animales. Eras, como muchos rumoraban en susurros, la oveja negra de la familia Potter, pero eso hace años que dejó de importarte y causarte insomnio en las noches. No querías ser como tu familia, no buscabas seguir los pasos de tu padre ni ser como tus hermanos; tu querías se tu propia persona y triunfar por ti mismo, pero al parecer, nadie era lo suficientemente capaz de comprender eso._

 _Luego de tanta insistencia aceptaste ir a regañadientes a la jodida fiesta, la idea de asistir a esa celebración no iluminaba ni entusiasmaba tu mente, pero Lily era insistente y encantadora cuando se lo proponía, te fue imposible decirle no a tu hermana._

* * *

En momentos fugases gracias al transportador te encontrabas en la tan esperaba y aclamada celebración, buscando entre mares de personas desconocidas a tu familia esparcida en la multitud. Lograste localizar a tus padres hablando animadamente con un auror, el cual, al verte acercándote a ellos te dio un asentimiento con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó brevemente permitiéndote minutos de privacidad.

—¡Albus!— exclamó tu madre mientras te abrazaba y depositaba un beso en tu frente. —Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Nos alegra que hayas venido— dijo tu padre mientras te daba una gran sonrisa.

Tu madre saludó a una pareja a lo lejos con un movimiento leve de mano.

—Cielo, nosotros debemos hablar con algunos miembros. Prométeme que disfrutarás de la fiesta— asentiste con una pequeña sonrisa y tus padres se alejaron de tu lado.

Observaste a tu alrededor en busca de algunas caras familiares; James se encontraba en la pista de baile con una chica de cabellera castaña que no conocías ni ubicabas, Lily estaba hablando animada en una esquina con un grupo de amigas, se veía tan hermosa con un vestido negro que resaltaba su piel pálida y cabello rojizo. No parecías encajar para nada en la multitud, no eras bueno dirigiendo conversaciones y tus amigos se limitaban a tu lechuza y tus hermanos, y en ese momento, querías estar distanciado lo más lejos posible de los segundos. Lily te saludó a lo lejos con un beso transmitiendo una mirada de agradecimiento, podías detallar cuan alegre se encontraba de asistir a la gala y de tu presencia en la misma. Tus ojos siguieron bailando por la multitud y al encontrarlo, tu cuerpo se estremeció y un escalofrío subió por tus venas.

Llevaba una máscara verde que moldeaba la perfección de su rostro, acentuando sus ojos y cabello platino; todos en la habitación podían reconocerlo por el aspecto tan característico en su distinguida familia, pero tú lo reconociste por su porte tan elegante, su espalda musculosa y sus manos firmes. Tenías la capacidad de reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, años y años de observarlo desde lejos te permitían lograrlo con mucha facilidad.

Recordaste la primera vez que llamó tu interés en Hogwarts. Desde hace meses sabías sobre tu atracción hacia el género masculino y aunque uno que otro chico lograba captar tu atención ninguno se comparaba con aquello que sentiste la primera vez que viste a Scorpius Malfoy por los pasillos en esa noche. No eras ajeno a su presencia, sabias perfectamente quien era, estaban en la misma casa incluso, pero nunca tuviste intención de dirigirle la palabra. Hasta esa vez que lo viste en un pasillo solitario besándose ávidamente con una chica de Ravenclaw y con su mano perdiéndose entre su falda. En ese instante tu aliento se quedó atrapado en tu garganta, no por la escena que estabas presenciando, sino por _él_ , había algo en él que te hacia estremecer. Era algo indescifrable y no podías encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo, ni siquiera estabas seguro de que tales palabras existieran. Pero esa sensación prevalecía y no quería abandonarte; lo estabas mirando fijamente memorizando sus movimientos e imagínate en la posición en la cual la chica se encontraba, él volteó la mirada para encontrarse con la tuya y en lugar de mostrarse furioso cierta curiosidad asomó su rostro. Te empezaste a sentir nervioso luego de unos segundos y saliste rápidamente del pasillo tratando de calmar tu respiración acelerada, decisivo a apartar esa extraña pero placentera sensación que hace minutos recorría tu cuerpo.

Desde ese día, te fue imposible no sentirte atraído por Scorpius Malfoy.

El recuerdo abandonó tu mente y tus pensamientos se enfocaron en el festivo entorno, te encontraste incapaz de apartar la mirada porque ahí estaba _él_ , charlando entre la multitud de la fiesta tan serio y pulcro moviendo sus manos animadamente como acostumbraba hacer para enfatizar sus palabras. Pudiste notar que sintió tu mirada a lo lejos y deteniendo abruptamente la conversación, Scorpius se giró brevemente y tus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, verde y gris bailando con simpleza, sintiendo la intensidad de la conexión del momento. Él se lamió los labios con suavidad mirándote directamente con un destello de deseo y tú observaste encantado la punta húmeda de su lengua recorriendo con delicadeza su labio inferior; juntaste las piernas por un segundo y gemiste lastimosamente en voz baja con un susurro, luchando contra la ola de lujuria que se hacía camino en todo tu cuerpo.

Merlín, que fascinante era ese hombre para ti, pero a la vez, qué invisible eras para _él_.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias a mi amigo Ale por ayudarme a corregir la historia y por darme los ánimos necesarios para terminarla.

Esta es una idea que lleva tiempo en mi mente y el reto en el foro me dio el impulso final para escribirla. Tomé como inspiración el fic "Le Mascherata" por MelissaMargaret, el cual releí hace poco y decidí escribir bajo la idea en general con Scorpius y Albus como protagonistas en un ambiente más oscuro y lujurioso en honor a Halloween.

El fic estará dividido en aproximadamente tres partes; los capítulos restantes están escritos como borrador así que no me tardaré mucho en publicarlos si les gusta la historia. No duden en dejarme algún review con sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto :)


	2. Parte II: Pasión

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

Muchas gracias a Pilaretta, MangoSalvaje, conix e Izorude por seguir y colocar la historia en su lista de favoritos con tan solo el primer capítulo. Lo aprecio mucho y espero de corazón que esta segunda parte sea de su total agrado :3

* * *

" _Ahora te deseo y te quiero, pero no me aflige ni la distancia, ni el amor._

 _Pasarán estos meses y estarás de nuevo a mi lado; pasarán todas las ausencias que nos esperen en la vida, y siempre estarás a mi lado, no podremos dejar de estar juntos; yo bebiendo de ti todo el amor que necesito, y tú encontrando en mí todas las fuerzas que te faltan._

 _Somos necesarios uno al otro; eso es todo. Ambos nos damos vida; y fuera de los dos toda intención se frustra."_

 _Jaime Sabines._

* * *

 **Intoxicated**

 **Parte II:** **Pasión**

Una corriente de excitación te recorrió de forma momentánea haciéndote estremecer, sus ojos no dejaban de observarte detalladamente descifrando tu alma con cada pequeña luz en su visión; apartaste la mirada nervioso cuando te empezaste a sentir incómodo, rompiendo toda conexión con él. Scorpius tenía una belleza tan etérea que te dolía mirarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudiste notar como daba por terminada la conversación en la que se encontraba y se encaminaba con pasos decisivos a tu lado, inmediatamente al comprender lo que ocurría te diste vuelta dándole la espalda, tus nervios estaban a flote y tu corazón bombeaba velozmente en busca de su contacto.

Pasaron unos segundos que te parecieron horas eternas cuando de pronto sentiste un toque en tu hombro, te volteaste cabizbajo y se miraron frente a frente, te intimidaba la razón por la cual él quería hablar contigo, _"No fuiste tan sutil como pensaste"_ te regañaste mentalmente, culpando su acercamiento a las explicitas miradas que le habías dirigido antes.

—Albus— pronunció tu nombre con gentileza dirigiéndote una de sus brillantes sonrisas. —Me sorprende verte en este lugar, sé que nunca fuiste admirador de este tipo de fiestas, o de cualquier fiesta en general— dijo riendo brevemente. Su risa era una de las cualidades que más te gustaba en él, era un sonido tan melodioso y sinfónico para tus oídos.

–Fue Lily la que insistió, y lo creas o no, tiene un gran poder de persuasión— te encogiste de hombres restándole importancia.

—Lo imagino, siempre pensé que sería una excelente Slytherin.

—No eres el único— soltaste por lo bajo con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora que terminaste Hogwarts, Albus? Siempre te gustaron los animales y tenías excelentes notas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas— preguntó, se te hizo curioso el que conociera esos detalles de ti pero no le diste vueltas, muchas personas hablan a tus espaldas; ya era algo a lo que estabas acostumbrado.

—No lo sé realmente, todavía no me he decidido— querías devolverle la pregunta, consultar sobre sus gustos y sobre lo que pensaba hacer con su futuro, pero estabas tan nervioso por su cercana presencia que no podías formular ninguna palabra clara.

Una chica rubia se acercó con una bandeja de copas de champaña y se las tendió a ambos con una sonrisa amable, no querías beber en ese momento pero tardaste en negar la oferta y Scorpius tomó dos copas tendiéndote una para que la tomaras, no pudiste negarte, en especial sabiendo que el gesto venía de él. Se acercó la copa a los labios y te miró directamente mientras bebía un trago, te enfocaste en el movimiento de su garganta al tragar el líquido pero la intensidad de sus ojos sobre los tuyos transmitió escalofríos a tu cuerpo y apartaste la mirada tomando también un trago de la bebida de forma muy rápida y agitada. Una canción lenta iluminó el ambiente y varias parejas se animaron a bailar en la pista de baile, mientras las veías sentiste un leve toque en tu mano y al dirigir los ojos notaste que era la mano de Scorpius que estaba sobre la tuya dulce y delicadamente.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- balbuceaste un poco al no saber qué responder, no estabas seguro si lo estaba preguntando en serio o era una especie de broma por las miradas que le habías dirigido con anterioridad, a él poco le importó tener una respuesta afirmativa de tu parte y tomándote de la mano un poco más fuerte que antes te guió al centro de la pista de baile. Colocó una mano en tu cintura estrechamente acercándote un poco más a él, quitando los pocos centímetros de distancia que te habías esforzado por colocar entre ambos. Cerraste los ojos y disfrutaste de la forma en que sus brazos se enredaban a tu alrededor, maravillándote con la dureza de su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Sus manos en tu cintura te excitaban, su miraba tan voraz y fascinante te emocionaba y su cercanía hacia que tu corazón saltara.

Se movieron lentamente al vals de la música sonante, tu mirada revoloteaba alrededor del ministerio por sobre su hombro evitando encontrarse con sus intensos ojos grises que tanto nerviosismo te causaban; sin embargo, podías sentir claramente la mirada de Scorpius sobre ti y a la vez su aliento tan sofocante. No estabas seguro de cuánto tiempo habían durado bailando, perdiste la noción del tiempo al estar en sus brazos, pero notaste que las personas alrededor te dirigían miradas muy extrañas y curiosas, incluidos tus padres y hermanos que te miraban a lo lejos con expresiones que no supiste descifrar.

Te tensaste al instante y Scorpius pareció darse cuenta del porqué de tu reacción ya que te sacó de la pista de baile y te llevó a un lugar más alejado y solitario sin la presencia de las personas y sus tan extrañas miradas. Estaban en una zona que no pudiste reconocer, te apoyaste en la esquina de la pared tratado de calmar tu angustiada respiración; luego de unos segundos lograste tranquilizarte. Y aun así, su presencia te volvía inquieto.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz mientras quitaba su máscara permitiéndote un maravillosa vista de su esculpido rostro, asentiste con un suspiro y se acercó un poco más tomando tus manos entre las suyas, querías apartarlo, decirle que no, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible porque lo deseabas. Tu corazón comenzó a acelerarse por su cercanía y una sensación desconocida abordó tu conciencia, él apoyo tu espalda en la pared y pasó sus manos por tu traje recorriendo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo sobre la ropa. Soltaste un gemido.

Te dedicó una sonrisa que goteaba picardía enviando escalofríos por tu espalda, te sentías expuesto y vulnerable, sin embargo, nunca antes te habías sentido más vivo. Lo que no sabías era que con cada minuto que pasaba el deseo de Scorpius por ti aumentaba, te deseaba, te necesitaba incluso, anhelaba consumirte con totalidad.

Pasó sus manos por tu rostro centrándose en tu mascara plateada y apartándola de un momento a otro.

" _Tan hermoso"_ susurró muy bajo y con sus pulgares acarició tus mejillas, tus labios, todo tu rostro; apenas pudiste escucharlo, no te dio tiempo de pensar siquiera ya que lo siguiente que sentiste fue sus labios sobre los tuyos de manera desesperada. Cerraste los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, ambos labios se encontraron en un baile constante y pudiste sentir su cálida respiración haciendo contacto con tu rostro. Todo te parecía tan irreal, producto de tus más prohibidas e incoherentes fantasías. _Merlin, se sentía tan placentero._

Sentiste la punta de su lengua en el borde de tus labios pidiendo permiso para realizar su entrada a tu boca, gustoso se lo diste y lo sentiste recorrerla a profundidad, soltaste un gemido entre sus labios y sus manos se deslizaron debajo de tu cintura hasta descansar en tus caderas mientras te apretaba más fuerte contra él. Se podía sentir el deseo de ambos a kilómetros. Te tambaleaste un poco en busca de equilibrio desconcertando, gemiste otra vez al sentir su erección contra ti, deslizaste tus manos alrededor de su cuello acercando más sus rostros desesperado en busca de más. Sabías perfectamente a donde iba a terminar todo esto y estabas dispuesto a llegar al final.

Sus labios dejaron tu boca y gemiste en protesta, él te dirigió una mirada divertida y beso tu frente, deteniendo ahí por uno segundos, pasó las manos por tu mandíbula y bajó por tu cuello tirando un poco hacia atrás lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto tu garganta y empezar a explorarla con fervor, tomándose la total libertad de dejar un rastro húmedo con su lengua a su paso.

Gemidos pronunció tu boca, cerraste los ojos y te retorciste de placer en sus brazos.

—Scorpius…— murmuraste perdido en tu propio deseo.

—No hables— ordenó colando su dedo índice en tus labios, sin decir nada aceptaste y él volvió a besarte el cuello. Recorriste su cabello sintiendo su suavidad, lo tomaste entre tus dedos y con fuerte gemido lo jalaste al sentir sus dientes mordiendo tu garganta, tus gritos no lo detuvieron; decidiste dejar de ser tímido y atreverte a explorarlo. Recorriste con ansias su cuerpo sintiendo sobre la ropa su firmeza, bajaste lentamente por su pecho y estomago hasta frotar el bulto creciente en sus pantalones, al instante Scorpius gimió y cerró los ojos permitiéndose perder el control, su cara de fascinación fue el impulso para aumentar el ritmo de tus manos.

Sonreíste al ver su reacción, orgulloso contigo mismo al saber que eras tú quien causaba esas respuestas tan excitantes y abrumadoras en él.

—Me vas a volver loco— susurró entre gemidos y apartó con firmeza tu mano de sus pantalones, lo miraste confundido y una mirada de decepción cruzó tu rostro.

—Déjame continuar— suplicaste desesperado pero el volvió a apartar tus manos esta vez dirigiéndolas a sus labios para depositar un breve beso en ellas.

—No te confundas conmigo— dijo tomando tu rostro entre sus manos, observándote intensamente con ojos brillosos. —Te deseo, Merlín, cuanto te deseo. Haces que pierda por completo el control de mis acciones, y aunque me gustaría y es lo que más anhelo, no puedo permitirme perder el control aquí a menos que quieras que te folle en público— te besó una vez más y luego susurró en tu oído. —No es fácil tenerte de esta manera y no poder hacerte mío.

Asentiste comprensivo y de improvisto una idea cruzó tu mente.

— Vamos a mi apartamento— dijiste.

—¿No habría ningún problema?

—Vivo solo y no tendríamos inconvenientes— luego de un momento, añadiste. —Además, yo también te deseo, Scorpius— asintió con picardía y tomándote de la mano entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos y te dirigió a la salida del ministerio.

—Voy a decirle a…

—Albus— te cortó en media frase. —¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de esperar a que te despidas de tus padres y tus hermanos? Tengo paciencia, pero créeme que cuando se trata de ti es muy limitada.

Te reíste con nerviosismo y sus miradas se encontraron instintivamente y volvías a estar entre sus fornidos brazos, pasaste embelesado una mano por su rostro ahuecando su mejilla mientras él pasaba sus manos por tus caderas centrando un poco más abajo. Sonreíste, lo tomaste del traje y tiraste de él hacía a ti besándolo una vez más, mordiendo sus labios, sintiendo su gran bulto, viendo cómo se volvía cada vez más ansioso. Un escalofrió recorrió tus extremidades y suspiraste de alegría contra él. Era tan irreal tener al hombre de tus sueños entre tus brazos, compartiendo un beso tan deseado lleno de pasión y emociones escondidas.

Estabas decidido a continuar compartiendo su contacto; después de todo, si esto era algo de una vez, debías asegurarte de disfrutarlo al máximo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic con clasificación M así que espero que las escenas hayan estado bien redactadas y no se hayan sentido forzadas, déjenme saber que opinan en cuanto a ese aspecto ;)

Esta semana me voy de viaje por unos cuantos días así que la tercera parte la publicaré alrededor de la última semana de este mes para cumplir con el reto y darles un buen final. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Parte III: Amor

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de JK. Rowling.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

* * *

" _En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

 _Pablo Neruda._

* * *

 **Intoxicated**

 **Parte III:** **Amor**

Scorpius tomó tu mano entre las suyas y juntos salieron del ministerio ignorando las curiosas miradas que les dirigían, estabas sumido en tus pensamientos recordando la increíble sensación que recorrió tu cuerpo al sentir sus suaves y húmedos labios moviéndose con ímpetu sobre los tuyos. Caminaron en silencio bajo la oscuridad del cielo dirigiéndose una que otra mirada por el rabillo del ojo, habían decidido disfrutar del clima y aprovechar en sí el tiempo que tenían juntos. Estaban a pocas cuadras del apartamento, sin embargo, la tensión sexual era fuerte y palpable, y constantes corrientes de excitación te recorrían.

Te atrajo a sí de improvisto y te empujó contra la pared más cercana del callejón, sin vacilar siquiera un poco tomó posesivamente sus labios entre los tuyos con intensidad recorriéndote a fondo, no se hizo esperar e introdujo su lengua en tu boca reclamándola con decisión. Sus manos te recorrieron desesperadas sin dejar de lado ninguna parte, empezó bajando por tu cuello hasta tu estomago centrándose ahí por un momento, introduciendo sus manos debajo de tu camisa acariciando y arañando tu espalda, primero lento y luego aumentando el movimiento. Era tan _placentero_ que no pudiste evitar gritar y retorcerte entre sus brazos; sus labios abandonaron tu boca y bajaron hasta tu cuello con fervor para dejar marcas.

Se arrodilló y desabrochó tu pantalón hábilmente dejando expuesta la gran erección contra tu ropa interior, gemidos y murmuros incomprensibles salieron de tu boca al sentir sus manos frotar velozmente de arriba a abajo la zona.

Estabas perdido en placer por las sensaciones y a la vez estabas encantado con la atención que te estaba dando.

—Albus… — murmuró con los ojos cerrados para luego ajustar tu pantalón en su lugar y levantarse hasta quedar a tu altura. —Si continuamos aquí, no seré capaz de detenerme.

Te aclaraste la garganta y asentiste comprendiendo sus intenciones, sacaste la varita de tu chaqueta y con un movimiento de muñeca pronunciaste el encantamiento. En segundos se encontraban en la sala de estar de tu apartamento, Venus estaba en la mesa principal durmiendo complaciente en su jaula, no sería problema. Scorpius recorrió el lugar detallando tu vivienda hasta centrar sus ojos en tu rostro, te acercaste a él y le dirigiste una mirada profunda tratando de transmitir con tus ojos todas las emociones que había logrado causarte por años. Tomaste su cara entre tus manos y con los pulgares acariciaste tiernamente sus mejillas, cerrando el espacio entre ambos juntaste sus bocas, primero solo eran labios contra labios pero luego lo profundizaron uniendo sus lenguas saboreando el interior mutuamente.

Envolviste ambas manos alrededor de sus hombros y empezaron un baile dominante, exploraste su cálida y acogedora boca y al acercarte a él pudiste sentir el gran bulto contra sus pantalones presionar contra ti. Los besos se intensificaron y el calor se empezó a extender por sus cuerpos, ambos soltaron gemidos y Scorpius aprovechó para desabrochar tu chaqueta quitando la camisa, mientras se deshacía de parte de la tela iba dejando un rastro de mordeduras y besos húmedos. Tu pecho quedó expuesto por primera vez en la noche, abriendo los ojos Scorpius acarició tu pecho incontables veces ganándose fuertes gritos de tu parte.

 _Ese hombre sí que sabía usar sus manos._

Decidiste devolverle el favor e hiciste lo mismo con la parte de arriba de su traje desabrochando con prisas cada botón de su camisa, la arrogaste al suelo y exploraste con tus ojos su figura.

—Maldición— soltaste con admiración. Era incluso más hermoso y escultural de lo que pensabas, si eso era posible.

Él te dirigió una mirada sonrojada y sin perder contacto se dirigieron a tu habitación contigo guiando el paso, se aferró a ti empujándote con suavidad sobre la cama, respiraste pesadamente y sus ojos se encontraron por lo que parecieron horas, tus ojos verdes descifraron los suyos grisáceos. Se subió a la cama y se cernió sobre ti bajando la cabeza para llevarse un pezón a la boca, empezó a girar su lengua alrededor causando que jadearas y arquearas la espalda en busca de más.

Te recostaste contra las almohadas sintiendo tu necesidad de él crecer con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Comenzó a desabrochar tu pantalón y luego lo bajó junto a la ropa interior haciéndolos aterrizar en el suelo y dejándote expuesto. Él observó cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, desde tu estómago y pecho hasta tu pene rígido, sus manos empezaron a moverse de arriba a abajo a un ritmo rápido debido a su excitación. Escuchar y ver las reacciones de tu cuerpo hicieron que su erección se volviera aún más dolorosa contra la tela de sus pantalones.

—Eres malditamente _perfecto_ — suspiró y tú sonreíste con timidez por el cumplido. Si tan solo supiera lo que pensabas de él y cuán alto lo tenías en un pedestal de ensueño.

Sin poder aguantar más se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, no sin antes colocar un paquete en tu mesa de noche. Su apetito aumentaba a cada segundo y quería follarte con vehemencia hasta que el sol saliera. Le dirigiste una mirada ansiosa queriendo lo mismo y el latido de tu corazón empezó a saltar a un ritmo muy rápido al verlo finalmente desnudo a tu lado. Era menudo y musculoso, tan _agraciado y encantador_ , desde la punta de los cabellos platinos en su cabeza hasta el último centímetro de piel, y lo mejor, es que ese cuerpo que tanto te deleitaba era todo tuyo por la noche.

Estiró tus piernas y colocó su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, respiraste agitadamente al sentir su piel desnuda y su erección presionando contra la tuya, se sentía muy cálido y suave. Sus labios comenzaron a viajar por tu pecho nuevamente centrándose en introducir su lengua en tu ombligo y retorcerla dentro; colocaste tus manos sobre sus hombros mientras seguías gimiendo. Inclinándose más detuvo los besos y chupo dos de sus dedos, índice y medio para luego introducirlos en tu interior y con firmeza empezar a moverlos ágil y vertiginosamente.

—Scorp… Scorpius— gemiste sonoramente perdido en sensaciones. Él tomó la envoltura circular que hacía unos momentos había dejado en la mesa, rasgó un extremo y sacó el condón. Lo observaste con anticipación deslizarlo sobre su erección y ya preparado Scorpius se arrastró de regreso a la cama.

Estabas tan mojado y palpitante esperando su reclamo con intensidad.

Posicionó su erección en tu entrada húmeda por la ansiedad y te dirigió una mirada esperando tu aprobación, sin palabras y con respiraciones ahogadas asentiste y la cabeza de su pene entró en tu interior de un golpe. Jadeaste al instante intentando ajustarte rápidamente a su tamaño y colocaste tus manos sobre sus omoplatos arañándolos en el proceso. Con cuidado empujó más de su longitud contra ti, cuando lo sentiste llenarte por completo gemiste un poco de incomodidad mientras te acostumbrabas. Él acarició tus mejillas sonrojadas esperando tu comodidad, al sentir tus caderas empezar a moverse contra las suyas comprendió la señal.

—Mírame— ordenó con firmeza, levantaste la mirada y mantuviste tus ojos concentrados en su rostro.

Empezó a moverse de manera lenta pero firme y gemiste de placer, retorciéndote apartaste la mirada, Scorpius volvió a deslizarse aumentando el ritmo y el volumen empujando contra ti, con sus manos tomó tu rostro y lo posicionó para que lo miraras nuevamente.

Sentiste el placer acumularse y te retorciste jadeando en busca de aire.

—No te detengas— gemiste volviendo a reunirte con sus labios.

Él sonrió y pasó sus dedos por tus muslos y empujó más profundo dentro de ti. Al sentirlo golpear y golpear gritaste, nunca habías sentido tanto placer en tu vida. La fricción de su virilidad, la vista de él sudando y la sensación de su aliento producto de sus jadeos.

 _Qué hombre._

—¡Oh! _¡Más rápido!_ — gritaste, Scorpius escuchó atento y golpeó un punto específico una y otra vez sin parar.

—¡Merlin, que bien se siente!— murmuró él ya sintiendo su orgasmo acumularse en su interior. Se lanzó tan rápido como pudo sintiendo que podía liberarse en cualquier momento. Echaste la cabeza hacia atrás y repetiste su nombre incontables veces, Scorpius estaba enloquecido de emoción, escuchar tus gemidos de placer, sentir el calor de tu entrada y tu impresión lo tenía fascinado.

Apoyó su frente sudorosa justo sobre la tuya y se corrió cálidamente liberándose dentro de ti, tú estabas temblando y al ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos te sonrojaste y tus músculos se contrajeron alcanzando el punto máximo con un fuerte gemido. Nunca en tus pocos años de vida habías tenido un orgasmo tan exquisito y deleitable. Scorpius se derrumbó a tu lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo de manera posesiva, esperando que sus jadeantes respiraciones se calmaran.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Scorpius?— le preguntaste luego de unos pocos minutos al recuperar tu voz lleno de curiosidad y confusión.

—Creo, Albus, que acabados de dejar eso claro— respondió irónico con un sonrisa petulante.

—No. Me refiero aquí, conmigo.

—Sé que tal vez suene inédito a tus oídos— se aclaró la garganta. —Pero no eres el único que ha estado observando al otro.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntaste sorprendido, durante tu tiempo en la escuela te habías asegurado de ser cuidadoso para que no se enterara de tu manía hacia su persona.

—Desde ese día en el corredor de Hogwarts, cuando me atrapaste en esa situación no tan bonita de ver— se rió brevemente. —Me he sentido intrigado por _ti_.

—Pero… yo pensé que tú eras… es decir, estabas con una chica ese día— susurraste nervioso.

—Soy bisexual, Albus— asentiste comprensivo sin poder quitar el asombro de tu mirada, tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarte felizmente. —Desearía que pudieras ver lo que yo veo.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué ves?

— Una belleza impresionante y seductora, una maravilla que no pertenece a este mundo ni a los siguientes planeados en la creación del universo— murmuró contra tus labios para luego besarte. —Siempre lo he visto.

—Scorpius… yo…— no podías encontrar las palabras correctas para salir de tu asombro.

—Sé que no te soy indiferente, tu mirada me lo dijo esta noche.

—No, no me eres indiferente— decidiste tomar el valor de confesarlo. —Te he observado por tanto tiempo, que me es imposible imaginar que siempre he sido correspondido.

—Entonces, es momento que empiezas a creerlo— dijo observando y acariciando tus manos.

—Es que yo… yo… ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no tú?— te devolvió la pregunta con una mirada de picardía astuta.

— _Merlin_ … Es tanto por procesar que yo… no sé qué decir.

—¿No te gustaría intentarlo?

—¿Intentar qué?— dijiste confundido, tus pensamientos no estaban concentrados y tu corazón bombeaba a mil por hora.

—Tu y yo… juntos— le dirigiste una sonrisa y asentiste dispuesto. Tantas noches habías soñado con esas mismas palabras, eras tan afortunado de que ese hombre tan maravilloso que compartía tu cama en esos momentos te quisiera como tanto tiempo tú lo habías querido.

—Me asusta la manera en que me gustas— murmuraste contra su rostro. —Es como si antes no hubiera nada, y después de ti tampoco.

Él junto sus bocas nuevamente sin esperar y recorrió tu cuerpo con una sonrisa amplia y brillante, retomando el acto que ya habían culminado y dando inicio a uno nuevo.

No existía nada para ti en ese preciso momento, excepto los _dos_ y su ferviente pasión y necesidad del otro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Ya ha culminado el fic y debo decir que estoy orgullosa del resultado XD Como había mencionado anteriormente es la primera vez que me animo a escribir con clasificación M y me esforcé para hacerlo lo más ameno posible, así que espero que haya valido la pena.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Anhelo que así sea. ¡Los amo!


End file.
